Cinta dan Misi
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Berawal dari misi yang mereka jalani, sampai mereka saling terbuai dalam cinta mereka masing-masing. SS, NH, GM, ST, SI, Sasofemdei. R&R please and DLDR! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Prolog : Misi

Fic ini **minim** bahasa Jepang. Terkontaminasi dengan bahasa-bahasa dari Negara lain, lebih dominan ke bahasa Jerman. Jadi kalau tidak suka, _just klik back button, ok_?

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema,

Gaamatsu, Sasofemdei, Saiino.

Pagi berusaha membangunkan gadis berambut _pink_ bermata _emerald_ ini dengan menyorotkan sinar matahari kearah wajahnya.

"Ugh…"

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Sekilas, ia mendengar kicauan dari burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di pohon Ara yang tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya kalender yang menempel pada dinding kuning pucat.

"Minggu" katanya dengan lemas, lemas baru bangun tidur atau lemas dengan harinya? Dengan segera dia turun dari tempat tidur dan segera bergegas.

Sekarang sudah siap. Ketika bercermin, dia melihat dengan seksama dirinya di balut dengan baju kaos berwarna kuning gandum dan celana _training_ panjang abu-abu terang sementara rambut _pink-_nya diikat.

"_Perfect_! Sangat cocok dengan kegiatan hari ini" katanya entah kepada siapa. Dia segera mengambil tas ranselnya. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Seseorang telah di tunggunya.

"Sarapan, Sakura" kata seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di kursi makan.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_."

Mata Sakura melihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki _Kaa-san_ nya, Haruno Mebuki. Baju _dress_ selutut berlengan sampai siku. Berwarna _pale_ _turquoise_ dengan rok yang bertingkat 3. Sepatunya _pale_ _golden_ _yellow_ seperti sepatu kulit pria hanya saja menutupi mata kaki dan tinggi heels 5 cm. Tas biru laut dengan bentuk kedua tali mirip seperti rantai dan memiliki aksen kerutan di badan tas, melingkar di lengan bawah tangan kanannya.

'Terlihat muda. Tidak, jangan-jangan…' batin Sakura.

"_Kaa-_san ingin berduaan dengan _Tou-san_ pagi ini" kata Mebuki yang sepertinya sudah membaca pemikiran Sakura. Kebiasaan _Kaa-san _nya Sarah di pagi Minggu seperti ini, nge-_date_ bareng _Tou-san_. Di depan teras rumah sudah ada sebuah mobil Terios putih silver menunggu.

TIINNN!

"Sudah dulu ya, sayang. _Kaa-san _pergi dulu" kata Mebuki sambil mengecup jidat lebarnya Sakura. Tampak seorang pria menunggu kedatangan_Kaa-san _nya Sakura, _Tou-san_ nya, Haruno Kizashi.

"Dasar, nggak ingat umur!" kata Sakura pelan.

Meskipun sudah kepala tiga, orang tua Sakura masih berwajah 20-an. Entah apa yang membuat mereka awet muda. Sakura melahap rotinya dan berjalan menuju garasi. Dinaiki mobil jazz hitam nya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumahnya itu. Tak lupa untuk menitip pesan kepada adiknya, Sasame, untuk mengunci pagar dan pintu rumah setelah dia pergi.

Kini, Sakura sudah sampai di tujuan. Hutan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, tempat dia latihan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura.

"Gaara! Sudah lama kau disini?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara –sahabatnya.

"Umm… nggak juga" kata Gaara. Gaara melirik kearah seorang pria berumur 30-an berambut perak berbadan tegap disampingnya.

"Sekarang, kita latihan apa, kapten Kakashi?" tanya Gaara.

"Hari ini kita tidak latihan" kata Kakashi dingin. Tatapan heran yang berasal dari mata Sakura dan Gaara menuju ke raut wajah kapten mereka yang ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalian bertarung! Aku ingin lihat, sampai mana kemampuan kalian" kata Kakashi. Mereka tidak terkejut, ataupun ketakutan. Sudah biasa, sebulan 2 kali mereka bertarung hanya untuk mengetahui sampai dimana kekuatan mereka.

Sakura dan Gaara sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan menunggu, siapa yang akan memulai pertarungan ini. Hening. Dan tiba-tiba…

SIINNNGGGG

Kaki kanan Gaara kini siap menendang lehernya Sakura. Tetapi…

BAK!

BUK!

Ketika gerakan Gaara di tangkis dengan tangan kiri Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura meninju perut Gaara hingga terpental agak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Setelah terduduk beberapa detik, Gaara berlari kearah Sakura.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

SIINNNGGGG

BAK!

BRUKK!

Gaara kira, Sakura akan terjatuh jika ia berpura-pura lari kedepan Sakura, berlari kesampingnya lalu berdiri di belakangnya, dan dengan cepat dia melancarkan tinjunya. Tetapi, dia salah. Justru malah Gaara yang terjatuh ke tanah. Bisa di bilang, indra perasa Sakura cukup tinggi dan tenaganya kuat. Terbukti, jatuhnya Gaara disertai dengan retakan-retakan tanah di sekeliling badan Gaara.

"Cukup!" teriak Kakashi, "Istirahatlah sebentar. Setelah itu kita latihan menggunakan senjata. Siapkan senjata masing-masing" kata Kakashi sambil keluar dari tempat latihan mereka.

"Huft. Ternyata, kau makin kuat saja Sakura!" puji Gaara.

"Hahaha… _Arigatou ne_, kau juga Gaara! Sebenarnya, strategi mu itu bagus, hanya saja, strategi itu tidak cocok digunakan ketika melawanku. Aku bisa melakukannya karena indra perasaku yang diluar batas. Sebenarnya, kau itu pintar dan bijak, Gaara!" puji Sakura. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dari tas ransel ungunya.

"Kau tidak makan, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti, aku harus mengambil pedangku dulu di mobil."

"Bisakah kau ambilkan panahan sama pistolku?" tanya Sakura sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya kearah Gaara. Gaara mengangguk dan menangkap kunci mobil itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara kembali ketempat semula dengan membawa beberapa peralatan. Panahan dan pistol –punya Sakura- dan Pedang dan pistol –punya Gaara.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara. Kau nggak makan siang?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, ini mau makan."

"Sudah siap berlatih?" tanya Kakashi yang datang tiba-tiba sehingga mereka kaget.

"Huh! Kapten ini bikin kaget saja! Aku siap!" kata Sakura di lanjutkan dengan anggukan Gaara. Kini, di depan mereka ada 2 pohon yang di pasangkan papan target.

"Sekarang, kalian harus menempatkan anak panah dan peluru di target itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya dan materi baru untuk kalian, mata kalian kututup dengan kain ini. Harus tepat sasaran. Ini melatih intuisi kalian dan ketika kalian beradan di tempat yang sangat gelap" kata Kakashi tegas.

"_Yes, captain_!" teriak Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

"1…?"

Kakashi berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Sakura sudah menempelkan anak panahnya dengan panahan dan mengangkatnya hingga segaris lurus dengan wajahnya. Sementara Gaara sudah mengangkat pistolnya 90o seperti Sakura.

"2…"

Kini Sakura sudah menarik menarik anak panahnya hingga ke pipi.

CKLEK! KLEK!

Gaara sudah memasukkan peluru ke dalam pistolnya dan menyiapkan jari telunjuknya untuk menekan pelatuknya.

"Dan… 3!"

SYUT

TUK!

DOR!

Sakura melepas anak panahnya dan… TEPAT SASARAN! Panahnya pas tertancap di titik pusat papan target yang berbentuk lingkaran itu. Setelah melepas anak panahnya, Sakura langsung membuka penutup matanya. Dan dia terkejut! Ini pertama kalinya dia mempelajari materi latihan yang baru tanpa mempelajarinya sedikit pun.

Sakura di kenal sebagai cewek yang tidak bisa mempelajari sesuatu secara langsung berhasil. Dia harus berusaha terus-menerus tiada henti baru mendapatkan hasil yang lumayan. Berbeda dengan Gaara, dia bisa dibilang sebagai cowok yang cepat menangkap sesuatu yang baru. _So, new material isn't problem for him._

"Sepertinya Sakura mempunyai tingkat konsentrasi yang tinggi dan intuisinya sangat bagus. Selamat untuk Sakura!" kata Kakashi.

"Sakura, kau belum mempelajari ini sebelumnya kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, padahal aku paling lambat mempelajari materi baru" kata Sakura.

"Mungkin kau seperti itu karena indra perasamu itu terlalu kuat, jadi mudah saja bagimu" kata Gaara.

"Gaara, sekarang giliranmu untuk latihan. Ayo!" kata Kakashi.

"_Yes, captain_!"

"Sementara kamu, Sakura, latihan sendiri ya! Lakukan seperti kita latihan tadi!" kata Kakashi memberikan komando sambil mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dari pelindungnya.

CRINGG!

CRINGG!

DOR!

DOR!

"Baiklah, siapkan tenaga kalian. Sebentar lagi kita akan latihan tenaga khusus" kata Kakashi.

"Makanlah Gaara! Kau belum makan sejak latihan tadi!" perintah Sakura kepada sahabat merahnya itu.

Mungkin ada yang bingung tentang tenaga khusus? Tenaga khusus adalah tenaga yang terbawa sejak lahir. Biasanya yang punya tenaga khusus, manusia biasa menyebut mereka sebagai '_The Best Generation_' atau yang disingkat _Bration_. Keberadaan para _Bration_ tidak di publikasikan. Mereka takut untuk digunakan hal-hal negatif oleh manusia, makanya mereka menyamar menjadi manusia biasa.

Lagian, para _Bration_ itu hanya diketahui oleh manusia-manusia tertentu. Yaitu polisi. Dan para _Bration_ membentuk sebuah organisasi untuk membantu mereka. Organisasi yang benar-benar tertutup dari kehidupan manusia. Organisasi '_die beste_'. Itu adalah bahasa Jerman yang artinya '_The Best'_. Organisasi ini memiliki berbagai cabang di dunia. Disini, mereka di wajibkan untuk berbicara bahasa Jerman, walau pun tak bisa, setidaknya harus ada selipan bahasa Jerman. Karena organisasi ini pertama kali didirikan di Jerman. Mereka semua terbaik dalam segi _skill_, kepintaran, ketelitian, dan penyamaran. Mereka dilatih setiap minggu. Nggak sembarang orang yang masuk ke situ. Hebatnya, Sakura dan Gaara adalah anggota '_die beste'_.

"Waktu sudah selesai, saat nya latihan dilanjutkan!" teriak Kakashi.

"Baiklah, latihan kita mulai dari Sakura. Sakura! Aktifkan tenagamu!" perintah Kakashi.

"**_Aktivieren_**!" kata Sakura. Kini sekujur tubuhnya terdapat sebaris kalimat berbentuk spiral berwarna hitam yang bermuara di telapak kaki, tangan dan mata yang tergambar bunga sakura berwarna_ pink_. Matanya berubah warna. Dari putih menjadi hitam. Iris _emerald-_nya berubah warna menjadi _pink_. Itulah efek yang ditimbulkan jika para _Bration_ mengaktifkan tenaganya. Yang berbeda adalah gambar bunga diujung kalimat berwarna hitam itu. Gambar bunga itu berbeda-beda di setiap tubuh para _Bration_, gambar itu menunjukkan kita berada di keturunan mana dan tenaga khusus apa yang diperoleh.

"**_Wilden Sturm_**!"

WUUSSSHHHH!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Badai angin yang di buat Sakura sukses meruntuhkan beberapa pohon. "Sekarang, **_Bogenschießen Wind_**!"

WUUSSSHHHH!

TUK!

Angin yang diarahkan Sakura pada target di pohon itu tepat sasaran. Menembus target dan pohon malah. "Selanjutnya, **_WindBälle_**!"

WER

WER

WUUSSSHHHH!

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Beberapa pohon tumbang akibat hantaman dari bola-bola angin Sarah. "Dan yang terakhir, **_Tornados Wut_**!"

WUSH

WUSH

SIINNNGGGG!

KRAK!

KRAK!

"_Stop_, Sakura! Ini sudah cukup!" perintah Kakashi.

Dia sudah tau resiko nya jika dia tidak menghentikan Sakura. Pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan ini akan berhamburan utuh dengan akarnya dan lebih parahnya, _tornado_ yang di buat Sakura menyambung langsung dengan awan-awan di langit. Itu membuat para penduduk di sekitar hutan ketakutan dan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari para penduduk yang berstatus manusia biasa. Aneh. Itu yang mereka rasakan. Nggak ada air dan nggak ada hujan, tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah angin tornado yang begitu dahsyat.

"Latihanmu sudah cukup Sakura! Non aktifkan tenagamu" perintah Kakashi.

"**_Off_**!"

Sekarang keadaan fisik Sakura sudah kembali seperti semula. Kulitnya yang tadi di penuhi kalimat-kalimat nggak jelas mulai menghilang. Matanya pun kembali seperti warna semula.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Gaara" kata Kapten Dendy.

"Baiklah. **_Aktivieren_**!"

Sama seperti Sakura, hanya saja dia bukan bunga sakura, tetapi bunga mawar merah dan matanya berwarna merah.

"Pertama aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mudah dulu. _**Punktion regen**__**Wasser**_!"

ZRAASSHHH!

SYUUTTT

BRAK!

BRAK!

Ratusan air-air yang tajam yang jatuh dari langit sukses membuat pohon-pohon terbelah dua secara vertikal! Padahal panjangnya hanya 5 cm dan lebarnya 3 cm.

"Lalu, **_Whirlpool_**!" Tanah yang coklat kini berubah menjadi air yang berwarna biru.

WER!

WER!

ZRAASSHHH!

ZRAASSHHH!

Di depan Gaara sudah ada pusaran air yang berputar-putar. Tapi, karena mengingat resiko yang di tanggung, dia langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"_And the last_, **_Warmwasser Tsunami-Wellen_**!"

Di belakang Gaara sudah ada gelombang tsunami besar dengan air yang mendidih. Sakura yang berada jauh dari Gaara, merasakan hawa panas yang dihasilkan air itu.

"Cukup! Sebaiknya kita melapor hasil latihan kita kepada ketua organisasi!" kata Kakashi.

"_Yes, Captain_!"

.

TOK TOK TOK

"**_Entschuldigen Sie_**, kami ingin melapor hasil latihan!" kata Kakashi di depan ruang kantor ketua organisasi.

"**_Kommen in_**!" Kakashi membukakan pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, Kapten Kakashi, Sakura, dan Gaara. Kebetulan, aku baru saja ingin memanggil kalian" kata sang ketua organisasi yang sedang duduk manis di kursi kerjanya.

"**_Entsculdigen Sie_**, kenapa Kapten Anko dan Kapten Baki disini, **_Herr_** Sarutobi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku akan memberi kalian misi. Dan anak asuhan kalian akan bekerja sama dalam misi ini," kata **_Herr_** Sarutobi, sang ketua organisasi, "Dan, aku akan memberi mereka 3 hari untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain" tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu, apa misinya, **_Herr_** Sarutobi?" tanya kapten cantik berambut ungu, Anko.

"Kita di minta oleh anggota polisi untuk menangkap seseorang" kata **_Herr_** Sarutobi.

"Terus, hubungannya dengan kami apa?" tanya Baki.

"Orang itu adalah salah satu anak buah musuh kita, Orochimaru. Jadi, kalau misalnya kita ikut membantu polisi untuk mencari orang itu, otomatis kita mengetahui tempat tinggalnya dan pastinya disana banyak sekali informasi tentang Orochimaru yang akan kita dapatkan. Kita pun bisa meminta polisi untuk memberitahu kita informasi tentang Orochimaru dari hasil interogasi antara polisi dengan orang itu" kata **_Herr_** Sarutobi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, sekarang, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku yakin, kalian, para Kapten tidak bisa mengatasi hal ini. Di karenakan, orang ini sudah beberapa kali beroperasi plastik setiap kali kedok nya terbongkar. Menurut informasi, orang itu sedang menyamar di sebuah sekolah. Kebetulan, dia satu sekolah dengan Sakura. Soal biaya registrasi, biaya penyamaran, dan uang saku pihak organisasi yang menanggung. Dan, kita sudah menjalani kerjasama dengan pihak sekolah. Mereka berjanji untuk tidak membongkar penyamaran kita" kata **_Herr_** Sarutobi.

"Kalau begitu, itu tidak mudah. Tapi, kenapa kami tidak bisa turun tangan?" Anko memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Karena, dia sudah mengenal wajah-wajah senior _Bration_. Dan seingatku, dia seorang mantan dari anggota organisasi ini. Jadi, kemungkinan dia mengenal kalian" kata **_Herr_** Sarutobi.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu. Kami, akan melaksanakan tugas dari anda. **_Auf Wiedersehen_**,**_ Herr_** Sarutobi!" kata mereka semua sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

"Hei, kau!" kata Sakura. Cowok yang di panggil Sarah tidak memperhatikan jeritannya, malah, cowok yang disebelahnya yang me-_respect_.

"Kalian anak asuhan kapten Baki, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Namamu siapa?" tanya cowok berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku Sakura, dan ini Gaara. _Partner_ sekaligus sahabatku" kata Sakura.

"Aku Sai. Aku seniornya sekaligus _partner_-nya. Oh, iya. Sebenarnya kau memanggil dia kan?" kata Sai tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah cowok disebelahnya.

"Sasuke" kata Sasuke dingin.

'Huh! Sok cool kali dia!' batin Sakura kesal.

"Sasuke-_nii_!" teriak seorang cewek dari jauh.

"_Nii_- eh, _nii-san _udah dapet gebetan baru ya? Nanti lapor _Tou-san_ lho!" kata cewek berambut indigo itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan rona pipinya yang ingin keluar.

"Aku Hinata, adiknya Sasuke-_nii_. Dan ini Temari, dia _partner_ ku" kata Hinata sambil mengikat rambut indigo panjangnya.

'Kakaknya dingin. Adiknya hangat. Sungguh kontras!' batin Sakura lagi.

"Hai semua! Aku Sakura, dan ini Gaara, _partner_-ku dan sahabatku" kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Salam kenal!" Kata mereka kecuali Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Ketika sedang asik berbincang, kegiatan terhenti ketika mereka dihampiri 3 orang cowok-cewek-cowok.

"Ah, sedang disini rupanya" kata Baki sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oh, **_Guten Ta_**g Kapten Baki" kata Temari menyapa.

"Nah, sekarang, kalian tau apa yang harus dilakukan kan?" tanya Anko.

"Menyamar di sekolah Sakura dan mendapatkan informasi tentang anak buah Orochimaru yang kita cari kan?" kata Sai memastikan, dengan nada dingin pastinya.

"Kau benar sekali. Soal registrasi, kami akan mengurusnya. Dan ingat, kami kalian harus memberitahu informasi yang sudah kalian dapatkan kepada kami" kata Kakashi.

"_Yes, captain_!"

**TBC**

_Translation Zone : _

**Wilden Sturm : Badai liar **

**Bogenschießen Wind : Panahan angin **

**WindBälle : Bola-bola angin**

**Tornados Wut : Angin Tornado kemarahan **

**Punktion regen Wasser : Hujan tusukan air **

**Whirlpool : Pusaran air **

**Warmwasser Tsunami-Wellen : Gelombang tsunami panas**

**Entsculdigen Sie : Permisi **

**Herr : Tuan **

**Auf wiedersehen : Selamat tinggal (formal)**

**Guten tag : Selamat siang**

**Aktivieren : Aktifkan **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic nya. Ini _my first long-fic_ lho, hehehehe…. _Gomen ne minna,_ jika ada kesalahan di fic ini. Oh iya, pengumuman, saya akan ber-hiatus diri selama 2-3 minggu. Sudahlah basa-basinya. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	2. Perkenalan

Fic ini **minim** bahasa Jepang. Terkontaminasi dengan bahasa-bahasa dari Negara lain, lebih dominan ke bahasa Jerman. Dan juga, Gaara **tidak** ada hubungan darah dengan Temari disini. Jadi kalau tidak suka, _just klik back button, ok_?

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema,

Gaamatsu, Sasofemdei, Saiino.

Pagi ini, Sakura melajukan mobil Karimun Cream-nya menuju sekolah. Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan mobilnya, itu mobil Sasame. Mereka sering melakukan tukar mobil. Kini dia sudah memasuki wilayah sekolah, _Louise_ _International_ _High_ _School_. Sakura bersekolah di sekolah _elite_ ini. Isinya murid-murid dengan otak yang berkualitas dan _high class_ tentunya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, sekelompok orang menghampirinya.

"**_Bonjour_**, Sakura" kata cewek berambut panjang _ponytail_ sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa_, Saku-chan" kata seorang cewek berambut kuning cerah sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Sakura.

"**_Annyeong_**, Sakura **_eonni_**" kata cewek berambut pendek sebahu.

"Hai, Sakura!" kata seorang cowok dengan wajah malas sambil berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Ah, **_Hallo ihr alle_**!" kata Sakura kepada sekelompok orang itu yang ternyata sahabatnya. _Should I introducing them?_

Yamanaka Ino: Cewek berambut pirang panjang gaya _ponytail_. Cewek ini bersifat selalu _positive_ _thinking_, optimis, dan periang. Tapi kalau sudah marah, yah, _maybe there's an earthquake_. Di sekolah dia mengikuti ekskul _fashion designer_. Dia bisa berbahasa Prancis, karena dia sudah bolak-balik ke Negara penuh cinta itu.

Deidara : Cewek tulen keturunan Jepang. Rambut nya kuning cerah dan selalu memakai _contact lens _berwarna biru. Dia itu orangnya murah senyum, kalem dan pintar. Dia mengikuti ekskul olimpiade. Memiliki pacar seorang _school prince_ yang terkenal dengan _baby face-_nya.

Matsuri : Sebenarnya namanya Lee Hyo Sun. Dia ingin dipanggil 'Matsuri', nggak tau kenapa. Kulit seputih susu, wajah imut dan _body_ nya yang langsing sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang memliki sedikit unsur Korea, keturunan dari neneknya. Dia mengikuti ekskul menyanyi dan dia paling muda diantara . Sifatnya baik, ramah, tapi sedikit _childish_.

Nara Shikamaru: Dia cowok berfisik tinggi dan berambut hitam yang diikat seperti nanas. Dia anggota yang paling tua dan satu-satunya cowok diantara . Karena fisiknya yang kelewat sempurna, Shikamaru memiliki beribu _fans girl_ di sekolahnya. Dia mengkuti ekskul silat. Sifatnya tukang tidur, pemalas, jahil, baik, dan penolong. Dia sedang ikut kursus bahasa Indonesia lho…

Mereka berteman sejak pertama kali memasuki sekolah SMA. Dan mereka semua adalah para _Bration_ yang dipastikan memasuki organisasi **_'Die Beste'_**. Mereka mengetahui hal ini karena Sakura berbicara fasih bahasa Jerman. Mereka belajar bahasa asing selain Jerman dengan alasan menutupi identitas asli mereka. Jadi, jika Sakura di tanya seseorang 'kenapa kau berbahasa Jerman? Apa kau termasuk para _Bration_?' Sakura hanya menjawab, 'nggak semua orang yang berbahasa Jerman itu adalah para _Bration_. Apakah manusia biasa seperti kita tidak boleh mempelajari bahasa itu?' Hebatnya, satu sekolah tidak tau mereka para _Bration_.

"Saku, katanya hari ini ada murid baru lho! 5 orang! Banyak sekali, kan? Katanya sebagian anak cowok. Wuaa… pasti ganteng-ganteng!" kata Ino yang sudah tidak sabaran. Tentunya diikuti kebiasaannya, suka membicarakan tentang cowok.

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura pura-pura tidak tau. Dia sebenarnya sudah tau kalau teman-teman sesama organisasinya akan menyamar disini.

"Aku setuju perkataan Ino **_eonni_**! Berharap mereka memasuki kelas kita ya!" kata Matsuri semangat.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas masing-masing!" kata Shikamaru kesal.

"Ah, bilang saja kau takut tersaingi dengan murid baru nanti" sewot Deidara. Shikamaru tidak mengindahkan perkataan Deidara, lalu berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya.

Shikamaru berjalan sendirian meninggalkan teman-teman ceweknya. Berjalan dengan tatapan kosong matanya.

'Huh! Mereka. Selalu ngomongin tentang cowok. Duh, mudah-mudahan aku mendapat teman cowok nanti dan bergabung dengan Sakura' batin Shikamaru. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, seorang cewek –Temari- sedang berjalan dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Dia sibuk memerhatikan bagian-bagian sekolah dan tidak melihat seseorang di depannya. Alhasil…

BRUK!

"_Ittai…_" kata Shikamaru sambil memegang pantatnya yang terbentur lantai sekolah.

"**_Autsch_**… sakit" kata Temari sambil melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau! kalau jalan liat-liat!" teriak Shikamaru.

"**_Es tut mir leid_**. Aku tidak sengaja" kata Temari. Shikamaru terkejut melihat cewek itu berbahasa Jerman.

"A-apakah kau termasuk golongan _Bration_?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari hanya diam.

'_Shit_! Kenapa keceplosan?!' Temari membatin kesal.

"Jika kau ragu, aku akan menunjukkan ini" kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melirik sekeliling, memastikan hanya dia dan Temari di tempat ini. Memastikan sudah aman, akhirnya Shikamaru mau melakukan sesuatu.

"**_Aktivieren_**!"

Kini di tubuh Shikamaru di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat sebaris kalimat berbentuk spiral berwarna hitam yang bermuara di telapak kaki, tangan dan mata yang tergambar bunga anggrek putih.

"Kau sekarang mau membuka identitasmu?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk.

"**_Off_**! Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku" kata Shikamaru.

"_Ok_, jawaban ku adalah iya, aku seorang _Bration_. Bisakah kau menuntunku ke ruang tata usaha?" pinta Temari.

"Ah, _mendokusai._ Ya sudah. Ikut aku!" perintah Shikamaru.

.

"Sudah sampai, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu" kata Shikamaru.

"Ah,_ arigatou_" kata Temari dan langsung memasuki ruang tata usaha.

"Hn, sama-sama" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru, dia hanya memasang senyum jahil di wajahnya. Sementara Temari, dia menyiapkan mental memasuki ruangan itu. Di ketuknya pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Permisi" kata Temari sambil membuka pintu itu. Dan…

TARAA!

Didalam ruangan itu berisikan manusia-manusia berseragam. Di belakang baju mereka bertuliskan '_Office Boy_' dan '_Office_ _Girl'_. Mereka menatap Temari bingung dan heran.

"Eh, hehehe… _Gomen_! Dimana yah, ruang tata usaha?" tanya Temari.

"Lurus, terus belok kanan" kata salah satu OB pada Temari.

"_Arigatou_".

'_Shit_! Aku di kerjain! Kukutuk tuh nanas nanti!' batin Temari dengan wajah malu bercampur marahnya.

.

Shikamaru yang sedang duduk dibangku kelasnya, dihampiri temannya.

"Eh, Shika! Kau tau nggak? Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lho! Wuih, sepasang lagi. Semoga yang cewek masuk kekelas ini, katanya cantik lho!" kata temannya itu.

"_Mendokusai ne_" gerutu Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang datang ke kelas Shikamaru, disertai dengan sepasang murid baru.

"Anak-anak! Kita kedatangan murid baru! Perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Kurenai –_sensei _berambut hitam.

"Hai! Namaku Sabaku Temari. Aku pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru yang sebenarnya ingin menutup matanya dan berjalan menuju alam mimpi, membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Temari, 'itu kan… cewek tadi.'

"_Hi! I'm_ Sai. _From Australia. Nice to meet you_!" kata Sai, disini dia menyamar sebagai manusia hasil perkawinan silang antara Australia dan Jepang. Semua cewek yang ada disana terpaku akan ketampanan Sai.

Temari menyapu bersih pandangannya keseluruh kelas, termasuk sang guru. Tatapannya berhenti ketika dia melihat seorang cowok yang ia kenal beberapa menit lalu.

'Cowok itu…. Awas ya! Ku balas kau' batin Temari.

'Yeay! Ada target kejahilan baru' batin Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan _evil smile_-nya.

"Nah, sekarang, Temari duduk di sebelah cowok itu" kata si guru sambil menunjuk kearah kursi kosong di sebelah Shikamaru.

'A-apa?! Aku sebangku sama dia?' batin Temari. Dengan pasrah, Temari berjalan menuju tempat duduk itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Ohh… jadi namamu Temari, ya? Kok nggak cocok ya sama orangnya?" kata –lebih jelasnya ejek- Shikamaru. Temari yang dari tadi diam menahan amarah, kini hanya bisa mengumpat-umpat perkataan Shikamaru di hatinya lalu melempar _deathglare_ kearah Shikamaru.

.

Sementara Sakura sedang duduk termenung di bangku sambil menatap kearah luar jendela. Tatapannya kosong.

'Apa benar mereka disini? Secepat itukah?' pikir Sakura.

"WOY! ASUMA-_SENSEI_ DATANG!" teriak seorang siswa.

Kelas yang dari tadi ribut dan riuh, kini siswanya kalang kabut begitu mendengar nama guru itu. Guru yang paling _killer_ diantara yang _killer_, kegalakannya terkenal seluruh antero LIHS. Tetapi, semua murid yang ada didalam kelas itu menatap sang guru dengan raut wajah bingung. Ya, guru tersebut memasuki kelas Sakura dengan 2 orang remaja laki-laki di belakangnya.

"_Ohayou_" kata Asuma.

"_Ohayou, sensei_" kata murid-murid satu kelas.

"Nah, kita kedatangan 2 murid baru. Perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Asuma.

"Uchiha Sasuke" katanya dingin.

"Aku Gaara, **_manaseo ban-gapseumnida_**! Nice to meet you" kata Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya, bak artis Korea di acara _Press Conference_ di suatu drama.

Seluruh cewek dikelasnya berteriak histeris. Berteriak mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke karena sikap dingin nya yang dianggap _cool_, sedang kan Gaara di teriakkan karena kemampuan berbicara bahasa Korea –penyamarannya- secara sempurna.

"DIAM!" seketika kelas hening.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kau duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan Gaara duduk di sebelah Ino disana" kata Asuma.

'Hah?! Kenapa harus aku?' batin Sakura.

Dia tidak rela duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke, tapi kalau melanggar perintah si guru killer mungkin nasibnya akan berakhir di koran dengan berita kematian. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

.

KRIIIING!

Bel bertanda istirahat sudah di bunyikan. Gaara langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju lapangan belakang sekolah sambil membawa pensil dan buku sketsanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon apel yang rindang. Dipandangnya sekeliling taman itu, mencoba mencari inspirasi atau imajinasi. Tapi, tatapannya terganggu ketika mendengar nyanyian seorang cewek.

**_The Shadow nal ttaraoneun nal baraboneun ne siseon nunbit geu modeun geosi nal eolge mandeureo_**

**_The Shadow nal gamssajuneun nal jikyeojuneun ne moseup jonjae geu modeun geosi nal salge mandeureo_**

Merdu. Itu lah yang dikatakan hati Gaara. Lantunan lagu _BoA-The Shadow _dinyanyikan dengan lafal bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih. Melihat cewek itu, dia langsung mendapat inspirasi, menggambar sang cewek yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel seberang Gaara. 'Sungguh manis, mata _onyx_-nya begitu menawan. Latarnya bagus. Disertai angin yang membuat helaian-helaian rambutnya menari-nari. Manis' batin Gaara. Di gambarnya cewek berambut coklat sebahu itu dengan hati-hati.

Latunan reff lagunya _Said I Love You But I Lied- Michael Bolton_ terdengar dari _Smartphone-_nya Gaara. Nada dering dari _Smartphone_-nya tersebut membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

'Huh! Ganggu aja!' batin Gaara kesal.

Diambilnya _Smartphone_ itu dari kantong jas sekolahnya, terlihat 1 SMS masuk. SMS dari Sakura.

_Sepulang sekolah, kita disuruh kumpul sama ketua organisasi._

_Ada yang mau disampaikannya _

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Gaara bergegas membereskan peralatannya dan berniat kembali kekelas. Ketika ia melewati koridor sekolah yang sedang sepi, dia melihat 2 siswa dengan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

'Aneh. Ngapain mereka disini? Mencurigakan sekali' batin Gaara. Akhirnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Dan Gaara mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Apa cara ini berhasil?" tanya seorang cowok dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Tenang saja, kalau gini, kita akan mudah membalas dendam kepada _boss_ mereka" kata si lawan bicara, seorang cowok berambut merah, sama seperti Gaara.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya cowok itu.

"Aku harus mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari dia. Tapi, aku harus menyerahkan mu ke polisi. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya si lawan bicara itu.

"Aku bersedia. Lagian, aku kan bawahanmu. Aku akan melindungi atasanku meskipun menerima semua resikonya!" kata si cowok itu.

"Khukhukhu, kalau begini, kau akan habis!"

"Sepertinya, inilah orang yang dicari polisi! Akh! Kenapa jarak kami terlalu jauh? Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka!" gerutu Gaara pelan.

Tiba-tiba, merasa di ikuti, si lawan bicara menoleh kearah Gaara. Dengan cepat Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggal kan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

'Sial! Semoga nggak ketahuan!' batin Gaara.

.

Sakura, Matsuri, Ino, Deidara, dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju ruangan ketua organisasi. Langkah kaki mereka menggema di sekitar koridor yang mereka lewati.

"Kira-kira kalian udah dapet informasi belum?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum" kata Deidara yang disambut dengan anggukan dari yang lain, pertanda setuju dengan jawaban Deidara.

"Akh! Bagaimana ini? Kita ini kan _professional_? Masa tidak mendapatkan informasi sama sekali!" gerutu Ino. Tidak sadar, mereka telah didepan ruangan seorang _boss_ mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"**_Kommen in_**!" terdengar suara seorang pria paruh baya yang mereka patuhi.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan ini, Ino, Deidara, Matsuri, dan Shikamaru terkejut melihat 'anak baru' sekolah mereka berkumpul disini, dan juga sebaliknya.

**_Herr_** Sarutobi yang mengerti kekagetan mereka hanya berkata, "untuk masalah memperkenalkan diri, silahkan di markas khusus yang sudah saya siapkan. Saya disini hanya memberitahukan sesuatu. Saya akan menambah seorang lagi di tugas ini. Masuk!"

Terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dan berkulit kecoklatan yang eksotis memasuki ruangan ini.

"Nah, dia saya kirimkan untuk bertugas disini karena dia memiliki informasi yang lumayan banyak. Jadi, bekerjasamalah! Oh, ya. Jika kalian ingin bediskusi dan melapor tentang sesuatu, saya sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah sebagai markas khusus kalian" kata **_Herr_** Sarutobi.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang telah disiapkan **_Herr_** Sarutobi. Rumah yang cukup luas dan tidak bertingkat. Rumah ini bergaya minimalis bercatkan hijau pucat dan dikelilingi halaman yang luas.

"Wah, kalau kayak gini sih, lebih cocok jadi rumah. Bukan markas" kata Sai takjub.

"**_Ja, du hast Recht_**! Mendingan kita masuk, terus kita diskusikan kelanjutan tugas ini" kata Sakura. Mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari mobil dan memasuki rumah itu.

Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Disana terdapat 2 set sofa berwarna biru terang dan abu-abu terang. Meja bulat berdiameter lebar di tengahnya.

"_Ok_, semua. Sebelum kita memulai rapat ini, aku ingin tau siapa ketua dan wakilnya dalam tugas disini. Kalian harus memilih salah satu diantara kita kecuali diri kalian sendiri" kata Gaara.

Akhirnya, perdebatan pun di mulai. Mereka sibuk mempromosikan jagoan mereka sebagai ketua ataupun wakil.

"Sudah di putuskan. Ketua kita adalah Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai wakil ketua" kata Temari. Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut secara berjamaah.

'Kenapa aku jadi wakil dia? Kalau dia mah, nggak bakalan bisa bekerja sama. Udah sok _cool_, sombong pula tuh!' batin Sakura.

'_Nani_?! Kenapa aku didampingi sama cewek yang ribut ini?' batin Sasuke. Setelah lama Sasuke tenggelam dalam batinnya, dia kembali kealamnya mengingat apa yang harus ia katakana sekarang.

"_Ok_, hari ini ada yang menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar sebuah percakapan di koridor sekolah waktu istirahat tadi" kata Gaara. Gaara pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya dengan detail, tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita harus memperketat pengawasan. Lagian, kita sudah mendapat sebuah _clue_ dari ceritanya Gaara. Ingat, disini ada dua orang yang menjadi _suspect_. Kemungkinan satunya lagi adalah Orochimaru. Perketat pengawasan, dan kenal lebih dalam semua siswa di sekolah ini. Kumpulkan informasi yang kalian dapat sebanyak-banyaknya! Itu akan mempermudah menyelesaikan misi ini," Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak, "dan Hinata! Beritahu masalah ini ke ketua organisasi" kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" cegah Sakura, "jangan beritahu beliau dulu! Ini masih kemungkinan, belum fakta. Aku takut kita salah orang."

"Benar juga. Hinata, jangan kau beritahu beliau dulu. Kita harus mencari bukti-bukti dulu" kata Sasuke.

"Ada laporan lagi?" tanya Sakura. Semua diam, berarti tidak ada yang melihat kelinci mengejar gajah lagi selain Gaara.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai! Sekarang beristirahatlah" kata Sasuke sambil menutup rapat kecil-kecilan ini.

"Eh, kita kan belum ada yang berkenalan kan?" Matsuri menyender di sofa sambil menikmati jus jeruknya.

"Bukannya udah?"

Yaelah, Deidara malah nanya balik.

"Maksudku, kitakan cuma tau sebatas nama doang. Aku ingin tau diri kalian masing-masing" kata Matsuri.

Mereka pun mengenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Ternyata, nama 'anak baru' dari sang ketua organisasi itu adalah Naruto. Lama-kelamaan Naruto udah mulai akrab dengan mereka. Setelah selesai acara perkenalan, mereka langsung sibuk sendiri. Ada yang sedang baca komik, makan _cookies_, mengutak-atik HP, dan sedang ber-PDKT ria. Ok, yang terakhir bukanlah sibuk sendiri, melainkan SIBUK BERSAMA.

Gaara yang sedang merasa bosan, berniat untuk mencari udara segar di taman belakang. Ketika baru setengah perjalanan menuju taman belakang. Gaara memberhentikan langkahnya. Lagi-lagi dia terpaku karena sesuatu. Dia mendengar nyanyian seorang cewek yang iya kenal. Suara merdu yang membuatnya luluh mendengarkanya. Merasakan arti kenyamanan.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have love you**

**For a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

Dengan segera Gaara mengambil peralatan melukisnya. Setelah itu dia mendengar nyanyian yang masih berlanjut. Seolah-olah nyanyian itu yang membuatnya terhipnotis. Suaranya seperti menarik dirinya mendekati taman itu. Nyanyian yang seirama dengan angin yang sedikit berhembus. Sesampai di taman, terlihatlah seorang cewek yang mungkin sedikit lebih muda darinya. Cewek berambut coklat yang dihiasi dengan earphone biru langit terang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

'Ah, Matsuri…' batin Matsuri.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari cewek itu dan langsung melukis wajah indahnya. Untungnya Matsuri tidak menyadari kedatangan Gaara, jadi Gaara bisa leluasa memainkan pensilnya yang sedikit demi sedikit terlukis wajah seorang cewek yang diam-diam di kaguminya ini.

"Semuanya! Aku buatin teh dulu ya!" teriak Sakura dari dapur. Terdengar koor-an jawaban 'ya' dari teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba Sarah keluar dari dapur dan mendatangi Temari.

"Tema-_nee_, tolong beliin bubuk teh sama gula ya! Kayak nya disini nggak ada gula sama bubuk teh" kata Sakura.

"Oh, kalau gitu sekalian aja sama Shika-_nii_. Kebetulan dia mau beli simpanan cemilan di supermarket" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa harus bareng sama dia?" tanya Temari dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

"Tema-_nee_, kami itu males lho ke supermarket. Lagian, meminta Shika-_nii _beli cemilan aja susah minta ampun. Tolong kami kakak, kami kehausan" kata Matsuri dengan _puppy eyes _yang semakin menambah nilai plus untuk keimutan wajahnya. Dengan terpaksa, Temari menerima ajakan adik-adik nya itu. Sumpah, dia paling nggak tahan sama tatapan yang seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut itu.

.

Sesampainya di market terdekat, mereka berjalan menelusuri rak-rak makanan di sana. Mereka juga sempat berdebat tentang pilihan cemilan masing-masing. Sampai-sampai mereka dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang disekitar mereka.

"Mending kau beli ini aja, ini bagus lho. Kualitas terjamin!" kata Temari sambil menunjukkan cemilan 'jagoan'nya di depan Shikamaru.

"Ah, itu mahal. Mending yang ini aja! Udah bungkusnya gede, murah lagi!" Shikamaru tak mau kalah. Mereka ribut disitu. Tapi, keributan mereka terhenti karena…

**TBC**

_Translation Zone :_

**Bonjour : Halo (Prancis)**

**Annyeong : Hai (Korea)**

**Eonni : Kakak –yang manggil cewek ke cewek- (Korea)**

**Hallo ihr alle : Hallo semua**

**Es tut mir leid : Maaf **

**Manaseo ban-gapseumnida : Salam kenal (Korea) **

**Kommen in : Masuk**

**Ja, du hast Recht : Ya, kau benar **

**Entsculdigen Sie : Permisi **

**Herr : Tuan **

**Aktivieren : Aktifkan **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic nya. _Gomen ne minna,_ jika kepanjangan dan jika ada kesalahan di fic ini. Duuh, detik-detik mau ujian masih saja saya nge-post fic ini *padahaludahngumuminuntukhiatus -_- Sudahlah basa-basinya. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Fic ini **minim** bahasa Jepang. Terkontaminasi dengan bahasa-bahasa dari Negara lain, lebih dominan ke bahasa Jerman. Dan juga, Gaara **tidak** ada hubungan darah dengan Temari disini. Jadi kalau tidak suka, _just klik back button, ok_?

Review Zone! : 

**Kirei neko : waaa... ****_gomen _****baru balas review kamu dichapter ini. Jujur saya lupa-_- memang fic ini mungkin akan long multichapter, hehehehe. ****_Arigatou_**** udah mereview! ****J**

**Hiruma enma 01 : waaahh... ****_Arigatou_**** sudah mengatakan fic saya keren! Hehehe, akan saya usahakan biar alurnya dilambatin dikiittt aja. Penasaran ya? Hehehe... ****_Arigatou _****udah mereview! ****J**

.

Sesampainya di market terdekat, mereka berjalan menelusuri rak-rak makanan di sana. Mereka juga sempat berdebat tentang pilihan cemilan masing-masing.

"Mending kau beli ini aja, ini bagus lho. Kualitas terjamin!" kata Temari sambil menunjukkan cemilan 'jagoan'nya di depan Shikamaru.

"Ah, itu mahal. Mending yang ini aja! Udah bungkusnya gede, murah lagi!" Shikamaru tak mau kalah. Mereka ribut disitu. Tapi, keributan mereka terhenti karena…

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema,

Gaamatsu, Sasofemdei, Saiino.

_Happy reading!_

BRUK

CUP!

Terjadi sedikit kecelakaan disitu. Ya, secara tak sengaja Shikamaru mencium _lips to lips _dengan Temari. Shikamaru segera melepaskan _kissing_ tak sengaja itu dan mengejar orang yang tak sengaja mendorong Shikamaru sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi, gerakan Shikamaru terhenti karena tangan mungil yang hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu" kata Temari dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Oh, Temari, sepertinya kau tak sadar tanganmu menggenggam tangannya.

Shikamaru yang menyadari tangannya di genggam dengan Temari itu hanya melongo dan memusatkan pandangannya ke tangan Temari. Temari yang mengetahui arah pandangan Shikamaru, langsung melepas genggamannya dan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti darah.

"Se-sebaiknya, kita kekasir saja. I-ini sudah cukup" kata Shikamaru sambil merona.

"Selamat siang," sapa pelayan kasir, "Berhubung anda pasangan pelanggan ke-100 kami, kami akan memberikan diskon 50% ke semua barang belanja anda. Dan sebagai kenang-kenangan, kami ingin meminta foto kalian" kata pelayan kasir itu ramah.

'Oh, Shit! Ini hari tersial aku. Udah lah _first kiss_ aku direbut sama Shikamaru pemalas bin jahil itu, ngegenggam tangan dia secara _reflex_, dan sekarang? Kami dikira pasangan. Oh, lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku pacaran dengannya' batin Temari kesal.

Sedangkan Shikamaru? Dia hanya memberi sumpah serapah yang sudah meledak-ledak di dadanya karena perkataan si pelayan kasir. Setelah membayar belanjaan –sudah berfoto tentunya-, mereka dengan segera keluar dari market itu. Tiba-tiba nada dering yang di hasilkan dari BB X10 Temari menandakan ada telfon masuk dari Ino.

**Damn…**

**Damn…**

**Damn… **

**What I do to have you here, here**

KLIK!

**_T : _**_**Hallo**__?_

**_I : _**_Tema-nee! Kau dimana? Lama sekali! Kami sudah hampir mati cuma karena menunggu Tema-nee! Apa jangan-jangan kau nge-date dulu sama Shika-nii? _

**_T : _**_Enak saja kau ngomong, Ino! Ngapain aku sama si pemalas yang jahil itu? Seperti ingin mati saja!_

**_I : _**_Hahahaha, iya Tema-nee. Just kidding! Kalian sudah di mana?_

**_T : _**_On the way ke markas, sebentar lagi sampai. _

**_I : _**_Ok, __**au revoir**__! _

**_T : _**_Hn, __**wiedersehen**_

"Tadi kau bilangin aku apa?" tanya Shikamaru, pandangannya tidak lepas dari jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Apa?" Ya ampun, Temari malah balik nanya.

"Yang di telpon tadi" jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh, itu. Si pemalas yang jahil" kata Temari polos. Terkadang, penyakit Temari itu kambuh. Penyakit telmi alias telat mikir _no connected_.

"Temari, kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, kau mau aku melakukan kejadian yang di market dengan sengaja, huh?" kata Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

"Ah, _ok_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" kata Temari.

'Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus bersama si jahil ini? Membuat hari-hariku sial saja!' batin Temari kesal.

.

Sai sedang berkeliling di markas baru mereka. Menikmati tiap-tiap sudut ruangan yang di lewatinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu yang tertutup. Penasaran, akhirnya dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu. Tak perduli dengan aura _horror_ di sekitarnya. Memang, ruangan ini letaknya di pojok dan koridornya pun remang-remang.

CKLEK!

KRIEETT

Ternyata ini adalah _mini library_. Begitu luas dan lengkap. Dari rak buku A sampai Z dan Aa sampai Zz. Di susurinya tiap-tiap rak-rak buku itu dengan antusias. Maklum, Sai suka banget baca buku.

"Ah, dari pada bosen. Mending baca buku aja" gumam Sai. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari koleksi novel Harry Potter.

"Sekarang, aku baca ini di kamar aja" kata Sai.

Langkah Sai setelah mendengarkan suara, "ah, ini jelek."

'Eh, suara apa itu?' pikir Sai. Dengan rasa penasaran dia mencari suara itu. Dekat, dekat, makin dekat, dan…

Ya! Didapatnya seorang cewek berambut pirang yang sedang menatap serius kertas di depannya sambil menggerakkan pensilnya yang kelilingi oleh beberapa remukkan kertas.

"**_Hallo_**!" sapa Sai.

"Ah, **_bonjour, qui êtes-vous_**?" tanya cewek itu.

"_German, please_" kata Sai dengan kerutan di dahinya, tanda tak mengerti percakapan cewek itu.

"**Hallo. Wer bist du**?"

"**_Ich bin_** Sai. **_Wenn Sie_**?"

"Ino. Lagi apa?" tanya Ino –nama cewek pirang itu.

"Lagi mau baca novel. Kalau kamu?" tanya Sai yang sudah membaca 1 halaman novel itu.

"Lagi bikin sketsa desain baju untuk koleksi sekolah. Kelas berapa?"

"XII. Kamu?" tanya Sai yang masih berkutat dengan novelnya.

"XI. Wah, berarti aku manggil kamu _senpai _dong? Hahaha…" Mereka pun berbincang-bincang hangat di mini library yang sunyi ini.

"_Senpai_! Sepertinya, Tema-_nee _sama Shika-_nii _udah pulang. Ngemil dulu yuk!" ajak Ino.

'Wajahnya lumayan, _like a Barbie. _Sikapnya hangat, _she's my type_!'

.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan acara ngemilnya kini sudah berada di parkiran mobil. Di hampirinya mobil silver miliknya itu, lalu dia membuka bagian bagasi. Di dapati kotak balok kayu berwarna silver yang telah memudar. Dia menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan nanar. Kini, di otaknya telah berputar percakapan antara dia dan _Tou-san _nya beberapa tahun lalu.

**Flashback : **

_"Sasuke."_

_"Iya, Tou-san?" _

_"Pakailah ini."_

_"Apa ini, Tou-san?"_

_"Ini adalah pedang keturunan dari leluhur kita" _

_"Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?"_

_"Ini adalah garis keturunan kita._

_ Kita ini dikenal sebagai keturunanyang mahir bermain pedang" _

_"Terus?"_

_ "Menurut para leluhur kita, pedang ini juga menentukan jodohmu._

_Benang merah takdirmu"_

_"Apa?!_

_Kapan itu?"_

_"Tou-san tidak tau, nak. Dan tanda-tandanya dirahasiakan"_

**Flashback off **

"Sampai kapan aku memendam rasa penasaran ini? Siapa jodohku? Kapan? Apa tanda-tandanya?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke!" teriak suara cowok membuyarkan pikirannya. Di lihatnya, Gaara berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Kulihat, kau mahir bermain pedang. Maukah kau melawanku? Ini hanya latihan" pinta Gaara. Sasuke pun menyetujui permintaannya Gaara.

.

"Ah, capek" keluh Sakura.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari kamar terdekat. Setelah mendapatkan kamar, dia memasukinya dan membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang itu. Ketika hendak berbalik, dia menatap tas ransel ungunya disamping dirinya. Melihat tas itu dia teringat sesuatu dan dengan segera dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

"Ah, dapat!"

Kini, ditangannya ada sebuah kalung dengan liontin kupu-kupu _pink_. Melihat kalung itu, dia langsung teringat percakapan _Kaa-san_.

**Flashback : **

_"Sakura! Sudah saatnya Kaa-san memberimu ini."_

_ "Apa ini, Kaa-san?"_

_"Itu, kalung ramalan dari leluhur kita." _

_"Ramalan?"_

_"Iya, disini terdapat ramalan yang mengatakan suatu saat_

_keturunan kita akan membawa perdamaian dan menyelamatkan dunia. _

_Ramalan yang ini di ceritakan secara turun-menurun."_

_"Lalu? Apa kah sudah ada keturunan kita yang melakukannya?"_

_"Sayangnya, belum. Para leluhur berpesan, kalung ini harus diberikan kepada_

_ generasi berikutnya meskipun kita nggak tau kapan dan dimana ramalan itu terjadi._

_Dan, ada satu hal yang harus Kaa-san beritahu,"_

_"Apa, Kaa-san?" _

_"Kalung ini juga menentukan siapa pasangan hidupmu. _

_Kalung ini juga sudah menyatukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu serta kakek-nenekmu."_

_"Benarkah? _

_kapan itu, Kaa-san?" _

_"Semua itu masih misteri." _

**Flashback off **

"Kapan ramalan itu terwujud? Siapa jodohku?" kata Sakura.

Di pakainya kalung itu. Tiba-tiba, kalung itu bercahaya bersamaan datangnya cahaya _pink _di balakang Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang dan memunculkan sepasang sayap kupu-kupu berwarna _pink _yang indah.

"Apa ini?" Sakura sempat panik, lalu sayap itu menghilang.

'Apa ini karena efek pertama kali pakai, ya?' batin Sakura. Ketika hendak melepaskan kalung itu, kaitan kalung itu menghilang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kok nggak bisa dibuka?" Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan kalung itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu kaitan kalungnya kembali.

.

"Ehm, anak baru ya?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati seorang cowok, cowok pirang yang memiliki 3 garis di pipinya.

"Iya, aku pindahan dari _Singapore_" kata cowok itu.

"Oh, iya. Namaku Hinata. Kamu?"

"Naruto. Salam kenal ya!" kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata sebelahnya.

"Iihh… genit, deh. Kamu disini mau nyamar sebagai apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Niatnya sih, mau nyamar sebagai _librarian_ di _Louise International High School_" kata Naruto.

"Kamu nyamar disitu? Aku juga. Sayangnya sebagai siswi" kata Hinata sambil menyeruput teh manis miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Akukan kelas IX SMP! Masa udah ngadepin soal-soal SMA" gerutu Hinata.

"Hahahaha… hitung-hitung latihan kan nggak apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil tertawa dengan elitnya.

'Keren banget nih cowok! Pas lagi sama tipeku' batin Hinata sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hinata, kok senyum-senyum?" Naruto menatap Hinata bingung.

"Hah? Nggak apa-apa."

.

Besoknya, Deidara pergi ke sekolah bersama sang pacar sekaligus _school_ _prince_ di sekolahnya, Sasori. Di mobil, mereka hanya melewati jalanan dengan keheningan. Akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan ketika _handphone _Sasori berbunyi. Dirogohnya _handphone _itu di kantong celananya dan melihat di layar _handphone-_nya, seseorang memanggilnya. Ditatapnya sebentar barang modern itu, lalu me-_reject_-nya.

"Lho, kok di _reject_? Memangnya siapa?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"A-ah, bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Dei. Hmm… Cuma, ah, palingan adikku! Biasa, dia setiap pagi selalu menelponku. Menyampaikan hal-hal yang nggak penting" kata Sasori dengan wajah sedikit memucat.

"Ooh… lain kali jangan seperti itu sama adikmu sendiri" kata Deidara. Sasori hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada mendengar respon dari Deidara.

Sesampai di sekolah, mobil Sasori di parkirkan di halaman belakang. Melihat kebiasaan sang pacar merahnya, Deidara hanya bisa memasang wajah heran.

"Nggak biasanya di halaman belakang. Biasanya kamu suka banget parkir di halaman depan" kata Deidara, mulai heran dengan tingkah pacarnya hari ini.

"Sudahlah, aku bosan di halaman depan terus! Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa-apa" kata Sasori sambil menunjukkan cengiran palsunya.

"Ya sudah, kamu mau kita beragkat ke kelas bareng?" Deidara beranjak keluar dari mobil Sasori.

"Kamu duluan aja dulu, aku mau ngambil barang di mobil sebentar" kata Sasori.

Deidara yang sama sekali tidak melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari sang pacar, akhirnya hanya meninggalkan Sasori di mobil sendirian. Sasori celingakmemastikan tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sekitar, lalu menelpon seseorang.

_"Kenapa kau menelponku? kau tau, hampir saja ketahuan!"_

_"Maaf boss. Boss, hari ini, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"_

_"Buat gelagatmu mencurigakan didepan mereka. Dengan begitu, kau masuk dalam kategori suspect." _

_"Baiklah boss. Apakah boss sudah mendapatkan info tentang mereka? Boss besar sudah tidak sabar."_

_"Dasar boss tua bangka! Dia kira mencari informasi tentang organisasi '__**die beste**__' itu mudah? Mereka sama seperti kita, mereka bertindak terlalu teliti!"_

_"Baiklah boss, ganbatte!"_

Ditutupnya telfon itu dengan kasar dan memukul kuat stir mobilnya. Sasori, kini wajahmu sudah memerah marah.

'Cih! Kalau begini, tidak cukup mendapat info dari Dei. Dasar Dei, terlalu polos dan tak berguna!' batin Sasori kesal. Tak disadari Sasori sepasang mata telah mengintainya semenjak Deidara pergi.

**TBC**

_Translation Zone :_

**Au revoir : ****_Bye _****(Prancis)**

**Wiedersehen : ****_Bye _**

**Hallo : Hai **

**Bonjour, qui êtes-vous : Hai, siapa namamu? (****Prancis)**

**Hallo. Wer bist du : Hai. Siapa namamu? **

**Ic bin… Wenn Sie? : Aku… Kamu? **

**Die beste : The best **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic nya. _Gomen ne minna,_ jika kepanjangan dan jika ada kesalahan di fic ini. Saya mempost fic ini hanya sekedar refreshing dari segala kepenatan ujian. Sudahlah basa-basinya. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Fic ini **minim** bahasa Jepang. Terkontaminasi dengan bahasa-bahasa dari Negara lain, lebih dominan ke bahasa Jerman. Dan juga, Gaara **tidak** ada hubungan darah dengan Temari disini. Jadi kalau tidak suka, _just klik back button, ok_?

Review Zone! :

**Guest : Ini sudah di lanjut. Thanks for review! :)**

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema,

Gaamatsu, Sasofemdei, Saiino.

_Happy reading!_

_._

Seperti biasa, Sakura dan Sasuke dkk berkumpul di markas khusus mereka. Duduk di sofa mengelilingi meja bundar yang ada di ruang tengah markas mereka. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, begitu juga Sakura.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau memberikan laporan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Sampaikan."

"Sebelumnya, aku harus meminta maaf kepada Deidara dulu," Naruto memberhentikan perkataannya sejenak, lalu menatap Deidara dingin, "_Sorry_, Deidara. Pacarmu akan menjadi _suspect_ sementara di kasus ini," kata Naruto serius.

Deidara terkejut dan tak sadar dia menjatuhkan gelas berisikan _apple juice_ yang ia pegang. Raut wajahnya _shock_, tatapan matanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tentu saja ia tidak yakin, wajahnya begitu polos dan menampakkan tidak memiliki dosa satupun.

"Kenapa?" Deidara hanya bisa menangis.

"Tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapannya di dalam mobilnya. Sepertinya dia berbicara dengan seseorang melalui _handphone,_" Kata Naruto.

"Apa yang kau dengar, Naruto?" kini Sakura mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku mendengar mereka ingin mencari informasi tentang kita dan memberi tugas ke anak buahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kategori _suspect,_" kata Naruto lagi.

"Masalah semakin rumit! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gaara meremas helaian merah yang ada di kepalanya. Tampaknya dia frustasi dengan permasalahan ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus selidiki dulu Sasori lebih dalam," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Deidara, "diantara kita semua, kaulah yang lumayan mengetahui seluk beluk Sasori. Jadi, aku harap kau mau membeberkan hal-hal penting dalam dirinya," kata Sasuke.

BRAK!

"TIDAK! Dia tidak seperti itu!" bela Deidara sembari memukul meja dan berdiri. Di tatapnya tajam kedua mata _onyx _milik Sasuke, kilat-kilat marah terpancar dari mata Deidara meskipun cairan bening menyelimutinya, "aku lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan kalian! Dia nggak sejahat itu!" protes Deidara.

"Deidara! Kita harus mencari bukti dulu! Jangan asal marah!" kini Temari membentak Deidara, "kau tau? Sikapmu ini sudah di kategorikan _misunderstanding_! Hal itu masih belum pasti! Kau nggak dengar kata Sasuke? 'kita selidiki dulu'?"

Deidara terdiam di tempat. Menatap mereka semua yang ada dimarkas itu dengan tatapan kemarahan. Deidara mengambil tasnya dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Deidara!" Teriak Ino.

"Aagh! Bagaimana ini?" Sai mengejar Deidara hingga ke depan pintu.

"Baiklah. Gaara dan Naruto, kalian selidiki siapa lawan bicara Sasori di telfon saat itu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Siap!" kata mereka berdua serentak.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dari markas mereka.

.

Sasuke meninggalkan markasnya dengan raut wajah frustasi. Tujuannya saat ini adalah taman belakang, tempat yang cocok untuk mengistirahatkan otak dari segala lika-liku pertanyaan yang membingungkan baginya.

Ketika ingin melangkahkan kaki nya menuju taman belakang, dia menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya seorang cewek yang duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Sepertinya menikmati angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Membuat rambut _pink_-nya menari-nari bersama angin. Mata nya yang terpejam menunjukkan wajahnya yang menikmati damainya suasana di sekitar taman itu. Seolah terhipnotis, tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekati cewek itu. Terkejut, ternyata Sakura.

Kenapa dia mengagumi cewek yang ia tidak sukai? Namun, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari otak pintarnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada cewek yang di kaguminya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sedang apa?" dengan _cool_-nya Sasuke menyapa Sakura.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Ini masalah terumit yang belum pernah aku ketahui," kata Sakura dengan mata tetap terpejam.

"Benar, bahkan ini lebih rumit dari pada menyelesaikan rubik 7x7," keluh Sasuke.

"_**Wirklich**_?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Sakura menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke dalam-dalam. Mengagumi keindahan iris mata pria _emo_ ini. Mempersempit jarak antar wajah mereka, yang kini telah berjarak 5 cm. Sasuke yang di tatap seperti itu terkejut dan sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya.

'Kenapa pipiku memanas kalau dia menatapku?' batin Sasuke keheranan. Sasuke juga merasakan sesuatu yang agak panas di pipinya. Namun, Sasuke segera mengatur dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan biasa, "Ya, begitulah."

Sakura memundurkan badannya, menyenderkan punggung badannya di kepala bangku, "haa~~ beruntung aku tidak dipilih menjadi ketua di sini. Menjadi wakil saja aku sudah frustasi, apa lagi kau."

Sasuke melirikkan ekor matanya, dilihatnya Sakura sudah setengah sempoyongan, "kau kenapa, Sakura?" _Reflex_. Itu yang di rasakan Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke nggak ada niat untuk mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata itu seakan keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

"_**I-ich**__…_ "

BRUK!

Sakura sudah ambruk disamping Sasuke. Menyandarkan kepala _pink-_nya di bahu tegap milik Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak mengerti. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Tak lama, Sasuke menggendong Sakura _a la bridal style_ ke dalam markas.

"Oh _Kami-sama_, Sakura!" histeris Temari.

"Tema-_nee_, tolong periksa dia. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja," pinta Sasuke. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura diatas tempat tidur di salah satu kamar. Semua mengkerubungi Sakura. Untung saja, di mobil Temari selalu tersedia tas dokter peninggalan ibunya.

"Dia hanya kecapekan. Ayo, kita tinggalkan dia. Dia harus istirahat, tidak boleh diganggu." PerintahTemari.

Semua menuruti perkataan Temari, kecuali Sasuke. Dia masih terdiam menatap Sakura yang sedang terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur. Meresapi setiap sensasi yang selalu dia rasakan ketika menatap wajah manisnya. Padahal, Sasuke tidak tau perasaan apa ini. Hanya saja, dia menyukainya.

'Wajah yang manis, rambut lurus jabrik eksotis, rambut _pink _dan mata _emerald _bak gunung penghijauan yang sejuk, badan yang ideal, _fashion_ sederhana, sungguh mempesona,' Pikir Sasuke. Sadar dengan pikirannya, dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Apaan sih, Sasuke? Kenapa kau mengaguminya? Bukankah kau sebal dengannya sejak pertama kali bertemu? Dia itu gadis yang ribut, sok pengen kenalan, dan lain-lain.' Pikir Sasuke. Dia pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangan itu, nggak mau berpikiran macam-macam lagi –menurut Sasuke.

.

Temari, Shikamaru, Ino dan Sai sudah pergi meninggalkan markas. Sedangkan yang lainnya menemani Sakura di markas. Gaara sudah menyiapkan baju seragam milikknya, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Dan Matsuri sudah menyiapkan baju seragamnya, Sakura, dan Hinata untuk besok.

Kok rame banget yang nemenin? Salahkan sang cowok yang membawa teman gebetannya –minus Sasuke. Gaara dan Matsuri mengaku kalau mereka adalah sahabat terbaiknya Sakura. Hinata beralasan bahwa dia adik yang baik *huueekk+_+ jadi harus serasi dengan kakak yang disayanginya sekaligus menjadi 'dokter' nya Sasuke, meskipun tidak ada Deidara disini yang lebih mengerti tentang kedokteran. Naruto beralibi kalau dirumahnya nggak ada orang, ortunya pergi ke luar negeri. Sasuke? Dia berkata kalau dia yang bertanggung jawab ataas semua ini, karena dia yang melihat Sakura pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Huh! Untung Tema-_nee _menitipkan peralatan dokternya kepadaku. Lumayanlah, belajar jadi dokter kan nggak apa-apa." kata Hinata semangat.

"Hinata berisik! Ini sudah malem lho. Nanti kalau Saku-_nee _bangun gimana? Belajar sana gih!" perintah Matsuri.

"Sok tua! Ngatur-ngatur. Seumuran aja pun." kata Hinata sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Matsuri. Merasa diejek, Matsuri menggeram kearah Hinata.

"Kau…" hampir saja perang antar perempuan itu terjadi sebelum seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"_**Ngimdak chyeo**_!"

Gaara sudah sangat marah bukan bahasa Jerman yang di keluarkannya untuk membuat salah satu diantara mereka diam. Beruntung, Matsuri tau arti dari perkataan Gaara. Matsuri memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka disertai dari lototan mata _jade_ Gaara.

"Kalian tau? Kalian berusaha untuk 'jangan ribut' satu sama lain tapi kalian lah yang membuat keributan itu. Ap-"

"Ada apa sih? Kok ribut banget." perkataan Gaara terpotong ketika suara Sakura mengintimidasi perkataannya. Sakura yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya di tatap dalam-dalam oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba…

GREP!

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada Sakura. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _cherry _yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Entah kenapa, dia merasa di mabuk kepayang oleh aroma ini.

"Istirahatlah, aku tidak mau kau absen besok," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Tak percaya temannya yang super jaim memeluknya erat di tengah-tengah keramaian ruang tengah. Di tatap oleh beberapa pasang mata yang berbeda warna.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menasihati ku," kata Sakura lembut.

Sasuke tersentak. Dengan segera di lepasnya pelukannya itu. Sasuke menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, kemudian menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sungguh, dia baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ciee… Sasu-_nii,_" goda Hinata.

"Diam kau!" teriak Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku memeluk dia?' batin Sasuke.

Cukup lama dia memandang segelas air putih –yang sudah setengah- di depannya. Tatapannya kosong, melayang entah kemana. Raut wajahnya juga seperti berpikir. Dia tidak percaya dengan perlakuannya, seolah di gerakkan tanpa kesadaran oleh Tuhan. Merutuki dalam hati perbuatan barusan.

"Hei! Jangan melamun!" Gaara setengah berteriak menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke tersadar, bahwa dia sedang melamun.

"Ada apa? Masalah tadi?" kata Gaara yang di sertai dengan tawa kecilnya. Sasuke hanya diam memandang Gaara.

"Kau tau? Kau sudah merebut _first_ _hug_-nya Sakura," kata Gaara.

"Benarkah? Jadi orang tuanya tidak memeluknya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pasti memeluknya. Ini pertama kalinya dia di peluk cowok asing."

"Kau belum pernah memeluk dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tumben kepo nih anak.

"Nggak. Palingan hanya dirangkul," kata Gaara santai.

Gaara menatap Matsuri yang sedang serius menonton serial drama Korea di TV dari kejauhan. Sasuke menikuti manik mata _jade _milik Gaara, dia pun menyeringai.

"Kau menyukai _**magnae**_ itu?" goda Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya kagum sama dia. Bahasa Korea nya fasih banget," kata Gaara dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di goda oleh Sasuke, Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja yang sedang tertawa kecil dibelakangnya.

.

Besoknya, di tengah teriknya matahari, Deidara kini sedang ada di rumah Sasori. Dengan alasan belajar bersama, dia berusaha membuktikan kalau Sasori tidak seperti yang teman-temannya pikirkan.

"Saso-_kun_, buku matematika ku yang kamu pinjam semalam mana?" tanya Deidara.

"Di kamar, ambil saja. Habis itu kau ajarin aku lagi ya!" kata Sasori. Sepertinya, Sasori tidak menyadari ada siasat di balik itu semua. Deidara merencanakan ini sendiri tanpa persetujuan dari teman-temannya. Tak disangka, Deidara pandai beralibi.

Deidara menaiki tangga rumah megah Sasori. Seisi rumahnya berwarna coklat klasik, tapi tidak kamarnya. Ya, Deidara memang sering singgah ke kamarnya Sasori. Tapi, bukan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam, dia hanya menumpang membaca buku di kamarnya yang memiliki berjibun-jibun buku. Tapi, ada satu hal membuatnya curiga. Sebuah buku yang ber-_cover _coklat polos. Ketika hendak di bukanya….

BRUK!

"Saso-_kun_!"

Deidara di kejutkan dengan aksi dari Sasori. Ya, Sasori menjatuhkan buku yang di pegang oleh Deidara ke lantai. Deidara menatap Sasori dengan wajah _shock_. Tampak jelas pancaran kemarahan di iris _hazel _milik sang pacar. Wajah _baby face-_nya sedikit mengkerut karena marah. Kemudian Sasori membuang nafasnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa kamu sudah dapat bukunya, Dei-_chan_?" tanya Sasori.

"A-ah, belum. Ini lagi mau nyari," kata Deidara sambil berjalan tak tau arah mencari buku miliknya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku tinggal dulu," kata Sasori sambil meninggalkan kamarnya.

'Apa isi buku itu? Apa yang dirahasiakannya?' batin Deidara.

Wajahnya terpancar kebingungan, keheranan, dan kecurigaan. Menurutnya, apa yang berharga dari buku itu? selama ini, Sasori selalu membuka rahasianya di depan Deidara. Deidara tau, Sasori ini orangnya sangat privasi. Tapi, kenapa Sasori bertingkah aneh tadi. Sungguh, Deidara merasa kalau Sasori menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menurut Sasori benar-benar rahasia.

.

**TBC**

_Translation Zone :_

**Wirklich? : Benarkah? **

**I-ich… : A-aku…**

**Ngimdak chyeo! : Diam! (Korea)**

**Magnae : Anggota termuda di suatu organisasi atau BB GB (Korea)**

**.**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic nya. _Gomen ne minna,_ jika kepanjangan dan jika ada kesalahan di fic ini. Sudahlah basa-basinya. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Fic ini **minim** bahasa Jepang. Terkontaminasi dengan bahasa-bahasa dari Negara lain, lebih dominan ke bahasa Jerman. Dan juga, Gaara **tidak** ada hubungan darah dengan Temari disini. Jadi kalau tidak suka, _just klik back button, ok_?

.

Review Zone! :

**Hwang Energy : Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu chap ini^^ Thanks for review! :)**

**Yukimaru : Penasaran yaa? Hehehe... iya, Saso di sini antagonist^^ Thanks for review! :)**

**Eiko hanazono : Ini sudah update, tapi nggak cepet. Gomen ne, yaa XD Anda penasaran? Hehehe... thanks for review! :)**

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Pairing : Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema,

Gaamatsu, Sasofemdei, Saiino.

_Happy reading!_

_._

Langit pagi yang cerah ini, disambut oleh semua umat manusia yang melakukan aktivitasnya. Menikmati sapaan hangat dari sang mentari, mereka meramai kan kota Konoha dengan riuh-riuh kaki melangkah dan hiruk-pikuk klakson mobil yang tercipta di sepanjang jalan raya. Ya, seperti halnya Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sedang menikmati pagi yang indah di tengah kepadatan jalan lalu lintas alias macet.

"Aish! Tau begini aku lebih memilih mengendarai mobilku sendiri!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Kau belum bisa mengendarai mobilmu sendiri, keadaanmu belum stabil. Tubuhmu juga belum kuat," kata Sasuke, tapi tetap saja pandangannya terkuci kearah jalanan.

"Aku sudah kuat kok! Lihat nih, _**aktivieren!**_" Sakura mengaktifkan tenaganya.

"_**Wind**__**Bälle!**_" Sakura membentuk 2 bola angin di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Huh! _**off!**_" Sakura mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak lupa dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan ngambek! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di hutan," kata Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, hutan pelatihan para _Bration._ Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Sepertinya mereka datang agak telat. Lihat saja, sudah beberapa mobil terparkiran di depan hutan ini. Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan kearah bagasi belakang, disusul Sasuke yang membukakan bagasi itu.

TAK!

Terlihat sepasang pistol beserta isi pelurunya di bagasi mobil itu. Tak lupa, sebuah kotak _silver _milik Sasuke dan satu _set _peralatan panahan Sakura. Sasuke membuka kotak _silver _itu, lalu mengambil pedang leluhurnya. Sakura memancarkan pandangan kagum diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pedang milik Sasuke itu lebih dari kata sempurna. Ukiran kanji yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha' di pegangan pedang itu. Baji padang yang berwarna hitam legam bak laksana malam, persis seperti iris mata sang pemilik.

"Sakura, cepat isi pistolmu!" suara Sasuke mengejutkan dirinya yang tengah melamun. Sakura mengambil panahannya dan dengan cepat mengisi pistolnya.

CKLEK!

CKLEK!

Pistol sudah terisi. Sepasang manusia ini mengambil tas ransel mereka dan berjalan dengan santai memasuki hutan. Ketika memasuki hutan, mereka bertemu dengan 2 orang penjaga yang berdiri di kedua sisi jalan beraspal.

"Tunjukkan identitas kalian!" seru seorang penjaga berambut coklat panjang.

"_**Aktivieren!**_"

"Baiklah silahkan masuk!" wanita berambut coklat bercepol dua itu mengizinkan mereka masuk.

Mereka memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam lagi. Melambatkan irama langkah kaki demi menikmati udara oksigen yang lekat di sana. Menghirupnya dengan damai, terasa aroma tanah lembab di sekitarnya. Mengagumi paduan suara dari kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di setiap pohon. Ah, membuat Sakura merasa betah di sini.

"Eh, Sasuke! Kau tidak menonaktifkan tenagamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke.

_Emerald _yang kini bertransformasi menjadi _pink _milik Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke. Betapa kagumnya dia, melihat lambang yang di peroleh Sasuke. Lotus Biru, lambang identitas kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Menurut buku sejarah yang pernah Sakura baca, keturunan Lotus Biru konon mempunyai peranan yang besar dalam dunia ini, selain dirinya keturunan Haruno lambang ber-identitas bunga Sakura. Bahkan, peranan mereka sama beratnya dengan peranan keturunan Haruno. Bertanggung jawab atas setiap nyawa manusia yang melayang akibat perbuatan jahat Orochimaru. Bertanggung jawab dengan menukarkan nyawa 1 orang klan dengan beberapa manusia yang mati dalam satu harinya. Itulah akibatnya, klan Uchiha adalah klan yang mempunyai anggota paling sedikit, 200 orang.

Matanya juga. Mata kelam yang dimiliki Sasuke membuat Sakura lebih terpesona dengan mata biru gelapnya. Membuat pandangannya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Tersadar, Sakura segera menepis rasa kekaguman itu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman satu tim-nya yang tengah berlatih.

.

"Shikamaru! Bangun!" teriak Temari, terus berusaha membangunkan rekan satu tim-nya.

Temari menyeka tetesan-tetesan keringat yang meluncur di keningnya. Kemudian menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Kecapekan, dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Shikamaru. Meskipun sedang beristirahat, otaknya terus berputar memikirkan cara untuk membangun kan Shikamaru. Bagaimana tidak? Diantara semua orang disini, hanya mereka berdua yang belum latihan. Padahal mereka sudah ada disini sejak pagi-pagi sekali.

Setelah sekian lama berfikir, akhirnya apa yang di inginkan Temari muncul juga di kepalanya. Ya, senyum jahil terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"_**Ativieren!**_" seru Temari.

Kini sekujur tubuhnya terdapat sebaris kalimat berbentuk spiral berwarna hitam yang bermuara di telapak kaki, tangan dan mata yang tergambar bunga Alamanda berwarna_ kuning_. Matanya berubah warna. Dari putih menjadi hitam. Iris _teal-_nya berubah warna menjadi_kuning_. Temari mendekatkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengucapkan sebuah jurus.

"_**Hot Licht!**_"

Seberkas cahaya muncul di sekitar kedua telapak tangan Temari. Dengan senyuman jahil yang semakin mengembang, ia dekatkan tangannya ke pantat Shikamaru yang kebetulan tidur menyamping.

'Hahaha, inilah balasanku untuk semua kejahilanmu padaku!' batin Temari.

"AAA!" teriak Shikamaru sambil memegang pantatnya yang kepanasan. Cukup mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di hutan ini.

Melihat reaksi Shikamaru, Temari hanya bisa tertawa puas. Kemudian dia melirik seluruh teman-temannya yang tengah menatap mereka bingung, heran dan juga kesal, memberikan mereka cengirannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa meringis sambil menggumamkan kata favorit nya, _mendokusai._

"_**Off! **_Hei, Shikamaru! Ayo kita latihan," ajak Temari.

"Huh, _mendokusai_! Ya sudah, kita latihan."

Shikamaru mengambil pistol _Flintlock _miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke target lingkaran yang bertengger di batang pohon. Mengangkat tangannya 90o derajat dan mengeratkan kacamata _orange_-nya. Mata _onyx_-nya sibuk membidik target itu. Begitu serius.

TUK!

DOR!

Seketika bau mesiu menyebar di sekitar Shikamaru. Namun, ia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang di perdulikan adalah pelurunya yang tepat mengenai sasaran, menembus pohon malah. Shikamaru yang melihat hasilnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum bangga dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Sedangkan Temari, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk huruf T berwarna abu-abu gelap. Jarinya menekan sebuah tombol di batangnya.

KLIK!

Muncul sebatang laser panjang dari benda berhuruf T itu. Ya, pedang _Star wars._Kemudian ia mendekati salah satu pohon yang sudah tua. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang seperti ingin menyerang. Pedang _star wars_-nya di angkat hingga ke belakang kepalanya secara serong. Dan langsung saja…

SRING!

PRAK!

BRUK!

Pohon yang ditebas Temari tumbang.

.

Sedangkan Temari yang sibuk dengan Shikamaru, tak jauh dari mereka ada sepasang manusia yang berbeda umur sedang berlatih dengan serius. Dihadapan mereka sudah ada seekor kambing putih yang diikat keempat kakinya. Menjadikan si kambing sebagai target mereka.

"_**Wasser sickerte Hauch des Todes**_!" tiba-tiba air dalam volume yang banyak keluar dari punggung seorang pria berambut merah ini.

"Matsuri, segera!" pinta pria itu kepada seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

"Baik, _senpai_! _**Tonpulver**_!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seketika saja serbuk-serbuk tanah keluar dari telapak tangan Matsuri.

"_**Rot und braun : mud Elend**_!"

CPLEK! CPLEK!

Target seekor kambing yang berada di depan Gaara dan Matsuri seketika tenggelam akibat luapan-luapan lumpur. Lumpur hasil dari penyatuan energi mereka. Dan ketika luapan lumpur itu yang berangsur-angsur hilang, meninggalkan sisa-sisa tulang belulang kambing itu.

"_**Off**_! Ah, _senpai, _aku capek!" seru Matsuri. Mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah pohon di dekatnya.

Sedangkan Gaara ia masih berlatih dengan serius dan tanpa mengeluh akibat kelelahan. Mata _jade_-nya manatap lurus dengan dingin. Bibirnya mulai mengucapkan beberapa jurus.

"_Punktion regenWasser_!"

Beruntung ratusan-ratusan air yang tajam itu tidak membelah pohon yang menjadi tempat Matsuri beristirahat. Matsuri menatap _senior_-nya ini dengan tatapan kesal. Memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah, _senpai _mana bisa capek? Aku iri sama keturunan Sabaku berlambang Mawar merah yang kuat itu!" gerutu Matsuri kesal.

Mendengar gerutu _kuohai_-nya, Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menghampiri Matsuri dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis Korea itu. Mata _jade_-nya menatap Matsuri dingin, tapi ada selipan ketenangan di sepasang _iris_ itu.

"Kau tidak perlu iri. Keturunan marga Lee dari Korea itu mempunyai kelebihan yang tidak di punyai keturunanku. Keturunan berlambangkan Asoka merah seperti kamu, meskipun kalian tidak mempunyai kelebihan di berbagai aspek energi, kelebihan kalian adalah hati kalian," kata Gaara sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, _senpai, _aku ingin kuat seperti _senpai _dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin itu!" seru Matsuri.

Tangan Gaara terangkat, mengacak-acak helaian coklat milik Matsuri. Melihat _junior_-nya ini, Gaara merasa lucu. Bibirnya pun mengeluarkan kekehan kecil .

"Tanpa keikhlasan hati, semuanya takkan berjalan dengan baik, Matsuri. Aku sudah membaca berbagai sumber tentang semua klan _Bration._ Jadi, aku mengetahui semuanya. Kalian itu, bergerak sesuai dengan hati. Dan aku yakin, suara emas mu itu pasti berasal dari kemurnian hatimu kan?"

Matsuri yang mendengar perkataan Gaara hanya bisa _blushing_. Ya, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah di puji seperti ini. Sejak dulu, ketika ia pertama kali memasuki sekolah khusus _Bration_ ia selalu merasa malu. Energinya berkembang sedikit lambat dari yang lain. Ia merasa minder, merasa tidak sekuat dan sehebat yang lain.

Tapi, setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat dari Gaara, entah kenapa ia merasa mulai berani. Entah apa yang Gaara berikan sehingga menghipnotis Matsuri untuk maju. Dan di sisi lain juga, ia merasakan kehangatan di hatinya ketika ia berada di samping pemuda merah ini.

'_**Gomawo**_, _senpai_!'

.

CIPLAK! CIPLAK!

Suara cipratan air menemani seorang gadis indigo yang tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya di pinggir sungai. Tapi, gadis ini tidak sendiri. Ia di temani seekor kucing berbulu pirang yang tengah asik menangkap ikan di sungai itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat aksi kucing itu sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tercelup kedalam air sungai.

HUP!

Tak lama kemudian, kucing itu menghampiri si gadis indigo sambil membawakan seekor ikan di mulut mungilnya. Memberikan ikan itu kepadanya dan kembali menceburkan badannya kedalam sungai itu. mencoba mencari seekor ikan lagi untuknya.

HUP!

Tak lama menunggu, kucing itu mendapatkan ikan lagi. Kemudian menghampiri gadis indigo lagi, hanya saja kali ini dia duduk disamping gadis itu. Matanya terpejam dan…

"_**Geändert**_!"

Seekor kucing tadi kini berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning cerah. Kulitnya yang coklat eksotis itu di lengkapi dengan 3 goresan di pipinya. Pemuda ini memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap si gadis indigo.

"Nah, Hinata, sekarang kita membutuhkan api," kata pemuda itu sambil mengangkat sedikit ikan hasil tangkapannya.

Hinata –gadis indigo- hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Membangkitkan diri dari duduknya dan berjalan kesana-kemari mencari beberapa batang kayu. Setelah mendapatinya, ia meletakkan beberapa batang kayu diantara mereka.

Setelah itu, dengan serius Hinata mendekatkan kedua tangannya keatas batang kayu itu. Ia memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, menyembunyikan mata _amethyst_-nya yang anggun. Bibir mungil nya terbuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_**Aktivieren! Fleck Feuer!**_"

Semburat api kecil pun keluar dari telapak tangan putihnya. Tepat di tengah lambang Lotus Biru itu, api keluar dengan lembut. Hawanya pun tak terlalu panas.

"Naruto-_senpai_, sekarang gimana kalau _senpai _yang cari daun-daun yang masih muda? Yang kecil-kecil saja," pinta Hinata.

Naruto pun segera menuruti permintaan _junior_-nya ini. Ia berjalan memetik daun-daun muda dari pohon ke pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka. Setelah terkumpul, Naruto pun meletakkannya ke atas api yang di buat HInata.

"Argh!" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus-elus jarinya.

"Naruto-_senpai _kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Jariku terkena api," jawab Naruto diselingi ringisannya.

"Sebentar,"

Hinata mengenggam jemari Naruto yang terkena api tadi. Dengan penuh konsentrasi ia memejam kan matanya lagi. Berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada satu titik.

"_**Heilung Feuer**_!"

"Nah, sekarang gimana keadaannya _senpai_?" tanya Hinata menatap _blue ocean _milik Naruto secara intens.

Naruto mengelus-elus jarinya lagi, "sudah enakan," dan tanpa sengaja menatap _amethyst_ Hinata yang begitu anggun.

Ya, akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam _fantasy _mereka sendiri. Saling mengagumi keindahan sepasang manik mata mereka masing-masing. Terasa ada magnet yang begitu kuat, tak sadar wajah mereka sudah mulai dekat. Lama kelamaan makin dekat, sehingga bisa merasakan nafas mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya…

"Hina-WOI! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut biru yang mencuat ke belakang.

Tertangkap basah –meskipun tak sadar melakukannya- Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Naruto hingga tercebur ke sungai. Seketika saja wajahnya memerah padam layaknya buah kesukaan kakaknya. Sedangkan Naruto dia hanya menyengir tak jelas pada Sasuke.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-_nii_?!" pekik Hinata.

'_Shit! _Mati aku!' batin Hinata.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sedang asik dengan pensil dan buku sketsanya. Ya, ia sedang fokus menggambarkan sebuah objek di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ yang tengah sibuk dengan _sandsack_-nya.

Entah kenapa Sai –pemuda berkulit pucat- merasa objeknya itu begitu indah meskipun tangannya terbalutkan oleh kain putih dan bermandikan keringat. Mata _aquamarine_-nya yang tengah membara dan begitu semangat menonjok _sandsack _itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya yang bagaikan _Barbie_ itu.

BUAGH!

BUGH!

BAGH!

"Ah, aku capek," keluh Ino sambil menyeka keringat yang tengah mengucur di pelipisnya.

"_Senpai _sedang apa?" tanya Ino sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya disamping Sai.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sai langsung kelabakan menutup buku sketsanya lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya. Sai hanya bisa menunjukkan _fake smile-_nya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sedangkan Ino menatap Sai heran dan merasa penasaran dengan isi buku sketsa itu.

"_Senpai, _itu isinya apa?" tanya Ino lagi, mengarahkan matanya ke buku sketsa yang Sai sembunyikan.

"_E-etto_, bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Sai, tetap dengan _fake smile_-nya.

Meskipun dengan begitu, Ino tetap penasaran dengan isi buku sketsa itu. Sejenak matanya memandang pohon-pohon yang ada jauh di seberang sana. Diiringi suara-suara cicitan burung yang bertengger di pohon, otaknya sedang berpikir keras untuk memikirkan cara agar ia mengetahui isi buku sketsa itu.

Ketika Ino sedang melamun, dengan segera Sai pergi dari tempat itu. dengan tujuan ingin mengamankan buku sketsanya di mobil miliknya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah saja, tiba-tiba…

"_Attendre_, _senpai_!"

Ino menghadangnya.

Ino mencegah Sai untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sai dalam-dalam. Raut serius tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan _senpai _menggambarku dengan wujud laki-laki? Karena aku sedang latihan meninju?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Sai yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa tegang. Dia langsung ingat dengan perkataan Sakura, kalau Ino bereaksi seperti ini, maka habislah pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan ini. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Sai tetap tidak memberitahu isi dari buku sketsanya.

Ino semakin penasaran melihat tingkah Sai. Karena sudah tidak sabaran, akhirnya Ino berusaha menggapai-gapai buku yang ada di belakang punggung Sai. Sai pun memberontak dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kesana kemari.

Setelah susah payah menggapai buku itu, akhirnya tersentuh juga dengan jari-jarinya. Tapi, bukan Ino namanya kalau belum mengambil buku itu.

"Ah, sedikit lagi!" seru Ino.

Sedikit lagi ia mengambil buku itu, tiba-tiba saja 'sesuatu' memaksanya untuk tidak mengambil buku sketsa milik Sai.

Ya, 'sesuatu' itu adalah berpelukan.

Sai yang secara tak sengaja di peluk oleh Ino merasa mabuk kepayang. Mabuk kepayang karena aroma parfum Ino yang masih melekat walaupun sudah bermandikan keringat. Ditambah lagi aroma wewangian yang di pancarkan dari rambut pirang Ino. Dan tanganannya yang masih berada di samping badannya tersentuh oleh helaian-helaian pirang Ino yang masih lembut walaupun sudah lepek.

'Rambutnya lembut. Warna rambutnya begitu bersinar,' batin Sai.

Sementara Ino, ia hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau rasa penasarannya akan berakhir seperti ini. rasa penasaran yang tergantikan dengan rasa kekaguman. Ya, dia mengagumi kelembutan aroma parfum Sai yang memanjakan hidung penciumannya. Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha meresapi aroma itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

'_Gentle…_,' batin Ino.

"Ino diman-"

Sakura yang ingin bertemu dengan Ino merasa kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua tengah berpelukan. Sakura hanya bisa cengar-cengir tak jelas melihat 'pemandangan' di depannya ini.

Ino yang merasa 'kepergok' cepat-cepat ia melepaskan diri. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ssedangkan Sai, seperti biasa ia menunjukkan _fake smile_-nya –lagi- seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Eh, aku ngeganggu ya? Yasudah deh, aku cari Sasuke sendirian. _Jaa_, Ino-_pig_," kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Ino. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

Dikamarnya yang berdinding merah itu, seorang pria yang berwarna rambut merah bata tengah menatap sebuah buku dengan tatapan kesal. Rambutnya berantakan karena sedari tadi dia terus-terusan mengacak rambutnya, menandakan ia sedang frustasi.

"Cih!"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian mendekati buku itu. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Hampir saja," katanya.

Sasori –pria berambut merah bata- mulai membuka buku itu, menbacanya halaman demi halaman. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di halaman terakhir. Mata _hazel_-nya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah itu ia meraih _android _hitamnya. Jari kekarnya sibuk mengetikkan angka-angka di layar _android_ tersebut.

"Halo Orochimaru-sama? Aku mempunyai rencana untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

_Evil smile _terbentuk di wajah _baby face_-nya. Tatapan sinis terpancar dari matanya.

.

**TBC**

_Translation Zone :_

**Aktivieren : Aktifkan**

**Wind****Bälle****: Bola-bola air **

**Hot Licht : Cahaya panas **

**Wasser sickerte Hauch des Todes : Semburat air meresap kematian **

**Tonpulver : Serbuk-serbuk liat **

**Rot und braund : mud Elend = Merah dan coklat : lumpur kesengsaraan**

**Gomawo : Terima kasih (Korea) **

**Geändert ****: Berubah **

**Fleck Feuer : Setitik api**

**Heilung Feuer : Api penyembuhan**

**Attendre : Tunggu (Prancis) **

**.**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic nya. _Gomen ne minna,_ jika kepanjangan dan jika ada kesalahan di fic ini. Sudahlah basa-basinya. Jadi, langsung saja di review yaa!


End file.
